Mecha, Demons, And Mages Oh My!
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: Discontinued on this account. See JLU: Continued for rewritten story.
1. Part One, Chapter One

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Justice League they belong to the various writers and artist..I do own the Soul Society, who are based on my heroes on City Of Heroes**

**IAG- Okay just disappointed by the series ending and how the didn't really resolve anything so in my depression I decided to start a little story and I'm bringing in my little Soul Society from City Of Heroes….so I own their character design but no COH…so yeah I'm trying to stay true to the series and comics and it's pretty hard…**

"We've got a problem…"

"So what's else is new" Wally aka The Flash asked cheerfully, green eyes narrowed at him. As John aka The Green Lantern glared at him.

"Seriously Superman and Batman are talking in the room, there's going to be a mecha invasion…"

"Robots? I love smashing robots!" Wally said loudly.

"Shh we're not talking big about it, now the bots are fueled by magic so…"

Green Lantern continued to talk as Clark and Bruce talked in the conference room for the original founders. "I'm not sure this is a good idea Clark…."

"Look, Bruce if we do this then we'll not only have a good opposing force that won't alarm the rest, but we'll finally talk to them about joining the league…"

"I still don't like it….."

"I trust them or more their leader with my life" the man behind them voiced.

Both turned to Dr. Fate "if Fate trusts them I trust them…"

"Whatever…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, howdy looks like we got ourselves some new recruits.." Vigilante stated to the knight he was sitting with. Rolling his eyes Shining Knight also looked to observe the unfamiliar heroes.

"Wouldn't be sure about that if I were you" Green Arrow said sitting down with them "those over there are the Soul Society."

"Soul Society is that just a really bad pun or something?"

"No it's the name of their little group, I hear they use to travel dimensions till they could find one where this sorceress chick wouldn't come and try and kill them, they usually don't involves themselves with fighting unless it's in their own little town, and when they're here I worry…."

"So who are these fighters for justice?"

"The tall Japanese one is Ms. Yang a katana master I hear she could give you a run for your money" Shining Knight coughed at that "and there are rumors she's from way ancient Japan.." Ms. Yang was dressed in a Japanese robe and her hair in a messy bun. Gray eyes, black hair and a veil covering her lower face. "The really short blonde one is Techno Wiz, in short he's just your average genius……" Techno Wiz was wearing some regular clothes with weird goggles covering the top of his head, with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Now the blue skinned girl is Unknown Glory, she's another alien has claws that can go straight through titanium" the tight blue suit she was wearing seemed to blend in with her skin, a darker short blue hair and glowing gold eyes. "Now the other guy is Clairvoyance he's just another telekinetic mind reader" brown hair, blue eyes and more normal clothes.

"And the other woman?"

"That's Trinity, she's their leader the way I hear it she has power over the dark."

"Dark as in shadows or something?"

"No I hear just like netherworld energy…"

"Ooo creepy.."

Trinity was wearing a black trench coat over a light gray shirt and jeans with long black hair and sunglasses on. "Looks like they didn't come very prepared…"

"I wonder what could draw their entire team out here….."

Green Arrow saw out of the corner of his eye Flash and GL both answer their com links at the same time then walk off "no kidding…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Everyone this is the Soul Society" Clark said in a kind voice, Wally snickered behind John. "We've recently been aware of a threat in Europe of magic powered robots……and because certain people do not want many of the League involved we needed to look for outside help. Which is why they are here….-"

"We've been trying to contact your group for quite a while" J'onn stated.

"We didn't want you to contact us" Ms. Yang said with a heavy Japanese accent.

"It's a silent pact we've made with you" Trinity started "you don't bother us, we don't bother you. I thought we had a understanding then you transport us here…WITHOUT asking us. Now you want our help….what a great league you are…"

"Yes we would like your help……as much as we'd like you in the league.."

"No" Unknown Glory abruptly said a untraceable accent as well.

"Don't be rude Glory, they brought us here with all this _wonderful_ machinery" Techno Mage said.

"Bobby don't touch anything" Clairvoyance snapped.

Bobby gave a dramatic gasp "you gave away my secret identity…how could you _Josh_."

"Oh please they probably already know our names why deny it….don't you?"

"………………………………."

"Yes we do" Bruce said coldly.

"If we're not hiding it anymore……oh my god I love your books" Wally said in five seconds and was already next to Trinity shaking her hand faster than the speed of light.

"Um thank you?"

"Wally let her go" Shayera ordered in a bored tone.

"But Faith Cathleen books are some of the best selling fantasy romance novels on the shelf for the last three years…"

"Did he just say fantasy romance?" John asked.

"He sure did…" they all smirked at the embarrassing himself Flash.

"Isn't there a big bad invasion going on that we're supposed to help with?"

"Yes there is, now we can't send any of the founders cause then the league will be in to their necks but we can send some of the other members…"

"Don't think we can handle it?"

"That's not it…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Would Vigilante, Shining Knight, and Green Arrow report to javelin bay three."

"Ooo hey somethin' to do, well let's hop to it."

The three quickly made it to the bay, entering to see Superman, Green Lantern and the Soul Society.

O.o

"Ok to make a long story short, need non members to help, big problem in Europe, magic robots, this is the Soul Society. Vigilante, Shining Knight, Green Arrow these are Trinity, Ms. Yang, Techno Wiz, Clairvoyance, and Unknown Glory, Soul's these are Vigilante, Shining Knight, and Green Arrow…now there's information on the mission in the javelin so go!"

They all went into the javelin "one of you can fly this thing, right?"

"Yes ma'm" Vigilante replied taking his seat at the controls.

The SS (Soul Society) members sat down silently and quietly talked amongst themselves. Taking off quickly Shining Knight looked over at Ms. Yang "so you are a blade wielder?"

Ms. Yang opened a eye long enough to look uninterested then closed her eyes again "yes."

"Where is your sword?"

"Matsudai isn't a normal katana, it is a spiritual weapon that transcends time and does not need to be held physically at my side to be drawn."

"I think us Justice members all want to know…. huh?"

"Kin" Faith (aka Trinity) said in a bored tone.

"Yes I shall show you" Kin (Ms. Yang) raised her hand, there was a flash of light and a katana was lightly in her grasp.

"……………………………."

Soon it disappeared less elaborately. "What a great travel machine" Bobby (Techno Wiz) stated as he looked over it's design.

"No…. don't even think about it Bobby" Josh (Clairvoyance) snapped.

"Josh you stay of out my mind, what if I dumped all your dirty little magazine's out in the open?!"

"This is going to be a long mission," Oliver said to himself stretching.

"So as long as we're all in this together what say we get to know each other?" Bobby asked cheerfully.

"Robert!" Unknown Glory snapped.

"He's got a point, look Narsesis when I'm in the middle of battle I won't have the time or think quick enough to yell Green Arrow, so why not know each others name…."

"Faith?" the SS looked over a Faith.

"Girl's got a point……well Greg's my name nice to meet you all and I say we still got ourselves a nice 25 minute trip.."

"Okay well I'm Faith, that's Bobby, Josh, Kin, and Narsesis…"

"Call me Ollie………" Arrow said yawning.

"Humph I am Sir Justin……not that it matters now.."

"Aw don't be a party pooper Knight.."

"I'm not pooping any party Vig nor do I think of this as a party…"

A few laughs floated through the air.

"You know the league's been trying to get you guys to join for quite a while, seems to be causing a few problems for the big shots" Ollie stated.

"Oh please the biggest shot flies around in blue and red spandex, we're the lest of his worries…"

"Now that ain't nice, quite a few fly folks around in stranger suits."

"Speaking of which you don't seem very prepared considering your garments.."

"Look aside from Kin carrying her veil with her everywhere and Bobby with his equipment we got nothing. I was grocery shopping (cause no one else does it), Josh was fixing the roof, UG was at the base, Kin was at her dojo and Bobby was doing god knows what. How the hell were we suppose to know the next minute we'd be transported to the JL headquarters."

"Did the same to me…..at least I was prepared that time though" Ollie said smirking.

"Oh shut up Robin Hood" Kin snapped.

Bobby left that area to look at the back designs.

"Robin Hood…why is it always Robin Hood I AM NOT A FRICKIN ROBIN HOOD!!"

"It's the hat.."

"GYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH THERE'S A HORSE BACK HERE!!!!" Bobby yelled.

"Ah yes my steed…."

"IT HAS WINGS!!!!!!!"

"What are you reading" Narsesis asked Faith.

"The mission description.." she replied flipping the paper over to read the back "looks like lot of people want this quiet…….Look we'll have to find the base first off, find out whatever information we can about them. They probably have these magic mechas as guards….so of course more fights than we're more likely want , so I recommend two groups of four , Josh, Shining Knight, Vigilante and me on one team and Bobby, Kin, Ollie and Narsesis the other one…Now we're the mostly melee on this end so we'll take the more exciting group you guys go after the controls and such…"

"I don't recall anyone making you the leader here…"

"I don't recall anyone making anyone leader here, I'm at least making a plan of action. So if you have a problem with that cowboy let's see you make a better plan."

Ollie whistled "the girl's got fire."

"No ma'm I don't have a better plan, so go ahead with your plan cause….we're here…'

**TBC**

**IAG- ok that was just the first chapter and by the way I'm pretty sure this Vigilante is Greg Saunders so I'm just going to go with that…so hope you liked it please review…**


	2. Part One, Chapter Two

**Disclaimer- I only own the SS**

**IAG- well thanks for the review…and I have a major problem see last note for details…**

**Trickster91- Yeah thanks glad you like it **

"So how are we going to land this heap of metal without being seen?" Kin asked looking out at the seemingly science base.

"Like this" Greg pressed some random buttons and the javelin went into "stealth" mode I guess.

Bobby whistled "wow the government would be thrilled about this."

"Land those woods over there…"

"Lookie here we got ourselves another backseat driver.."

"Just land.."

"Ok let's go…"

They all left "now if the data is right it's a mile up north, so let's split up and go.."

Quietly Faith, Josh, Shining Knight, and Vigilante went in one direction, aka the much more direct one. "Now look here Missy, this is a pretty basic mission, so why we splitting up like this.."

Stopping Faith glared at the ground "ok you back talking western, because you see this is a BASE and bases have things like guards. Now any way we do this….we are going to be seen, now if we go in one big group then there is a chance they are going to get to the data and destroy. Now if we split up and WE (us) cause a commotion on one end then they won't think there's another group, so then they can get to the data before it's destroyed. Now did you get that or were the words too big?"

"Faith leave the poor cowboy alone" Josh said and grabbed Faith's arm "we don't need to waste time.."

"Hmmpf dang dictator chick whom nobody ever's beat I bet they all just bow down to her will" Greg muttered.

"Hey Faith if we're the offensive then why the knight and not Narsesis?" Josh asked as they ducked behind some trees.

"Because then two sword users would be in that group, they have similar styles and that could get in the way…"

"Well she seems to have things well in hand" Justin stated.

"You can call it what you like I call it attitude of a dictator.."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Look I got a clear shot of that guy, why not hit him and get him for information…."

"Because our group is the non-existence one, we don't want them to know about us till we're already gone. And if you hit that guy they'd realize he was gone before we're done.."

"Sheesh hey Bobby are all the girl's in your little Society as bossy as they seem…"

Bobby shot Ollie a sad look "you have no idea……try living with them…." He tapped into one of the wall control units "it's always Bobby get me that power cufflink, Bobby get my sharpening stone, Bobby make sure to iron your shirt, Bobby-"

"Robert less….what did Kin call it…..'whining' and more hacking.." Narsesis said blankly.

"Hah a fire wall well let's see that beat sonic!"

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Sonic the hedgehog.." as Bobby said that Sonic appeared on his screen and starting going through the firewall "hah! And code is cracked let's see you do that with claws!"

Kin touched her black earring "hey Faith we're ready…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They're ready……ok now let's go get spotted…"

"You actually WANT us to get caught……girl you are insane…."

"Glad you noticed come on!"

They took off into the open and an alarm went off, "well that was dang quick.."

"Intruder alert…intruder alert….ect, ect, ect."

Robots with a glowing core came at them in herds along with soldiers. Greg took out his pistols and Justin drew his sword "well let's go then……"

Faith pointed out her pointer and middle finger and shadows floated around her forming a whip made of black energy. "Go for the core.."

"Sure thing!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on hurry up!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Staying by a wall as guards rushed by them, "you think maybe that large metal door is where are the data is?"

"Sure why not…"

"…. Oh great a REAL lock, I can't hack this one, Narsesis?"

"Allow me" Narsesis stretched her hand out and her claws got longer, in a simple motion she scratched the lock and it fell to the ground.

Kin walked over and pulled the door open, she motioned them to follow her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ducking as a robot flew over her head Faith touched her communicator "yeah, ok."

Wrapping her fist with nether energy she slammed her fist into the core of one of the robots. Withdrawing as it fell apart she back up into a circle with the other heroes.

"They got all the data they could grab, they want to meet us at the javelin.."

"Right, but..how do we get away?"

"Josh? Cover would be nice…"

"Your wish is my command, I recommend the rest of you duck and cover your ears."

Doing as he said Josh clapped his hands together and the sonic energy mixed with electric energy traveling in sound waves hit all the guards.

"Let's go" they all quickly traveled to where the javelin was hidden.

"Hey Josh how'd yah do that?"

"I can control weather patterns as well…"

"Oh hey there's a useful talent.."

Entering the javelin they saw the others "hey Josh how did it go?"

"It was…….a good exercise.."

"Let me see the data" Faith ordered. Handed them she went through the papers ignoring the computer stuff. Skimming through it she walked over to Greg "can you get us here?" she asked handing him a grid.

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"Why do you want to go here?!"

"That's where their base is.."

"Than what was this?!?!?!?"

"Let me reword that, it's their REAL base where they're power base (in case you didn't understand I mean their magic core that powers the robots) and their leader as well I'm guessing.."

"And you're sure bout that?"

"Yes I am…"

Greg looked back at the others who either shrugged or ignored him. "Aw whatever.." adjusting the Javelin controls he lifted off. And Faith headed to the back with Bobby to look over the computer data.

All of them sat down and Ollie looked over at Sir Justin "hey Sir Justin I have to ask you something.."

"Yes?"

"Did that Faith chick honestly keep those sunglasses on while you guys were fighting?"

"Hm now that you mention it she did, now why would she wear glasses whilst fighting?"

Greg snorted "haven't you two noticed? That girl don't make eye contact with anybody."

"Do you people always talk about people behind their back" Kin asked annoyed.

"Faith doesn't like eye contact" Josh stated.

"Why not?"

"She feels that it is too personal, that is….what did she say, Kin?" Narsesis asked.

"Faith believes that when you look straight into someone's eye that they can see into each other's soul, that is something to her as way too personal."

"Don't take it personally guys, we've very rarely had eye contact with her either. Get use to it" Josh added.

"No offense to all you Soul folks but you guys are weird."

"No weirder than your league.."

"Well here we are but there ain't nothing here…."

"The base is underground.."

There was a loud horse like sound and Sir Justin sprang up just as Faith and Bobby started backing from the back room with Sir Justin's horse.

"What's going on back there!?"

"Fire…"

"Fire!?!"

"It appears that they found the javelin first.."

Ollie looked around "wait everyone shut up, I think I hear…." Standing up he went to one of the sides and tore off a panel "beeping…"

A large nasty looking bomb was attached…

3..

2..

"Oh crap.."

**TBC**

**IAG- okay I've fallen into a problem…ok so you know I was going to pair up Faith and Sir Justin…go ahead I bet all of you are going WTF? But believe me it was going to work….but then my dear friend LOTL was all like why not pair her up with Vigilante and I was like WTF? And as she reread this chapter she said "it would really work seriously think about it!" And now as I upload it I'm going "wahhhh I don't know anymore!!!!" So now I have no idea who to pair Faith with T.T..So I'm starting a vote!! Now in a review or pm if you think Faith is better off with Shining Knight or Vigilante…plz help me I cannot type the next chapt until I figure out whom!!**


End file.
